Lottee cafe
by sallfir
Summary: A rich girl wanting to make her own money,so her parents buy her a coffee shop. What happens when the host club comes in. Layla arives home to find Mr. Ootori sitting with her parents. What does this mean for her and Kyoya. And do they go to the same school. (a KyoyaXoc story)
1. Chapter 1

**LET ME KNOW HOW IT IS. PLASE AND THANK YOU GUYS ^.^**

* * *

><p>"Hello, welcome to latte cafe", I said to the couple walking in.<p>

"What can I get you two?" I asked as they stepped in front of the counter.

"I'll have your winter mix", the girl said with as smile gracing her round face.

"I'll take the ginger bread mocha, with extra chocolate please, that's it", the boy from beside the girl said.

"Sure," I rung up their total and told them it was gonna be '$8.97'.

The boy handed me a platinum card and I swiped it through the side of the computer. I silently handed it back to him with a smile and walked away to make their drinks.

The Winter Mix was a tricky drink to make. It had candy cane shavings, sprinkled with ginger bread, along with cinnamon added, a dash of sugar with a hint of fudge, with coffee of course.

I put a lid on her cup and walked over to the counter and handed her her drink.

"There you go. I'm making your's now." I told the boy with a smile.

His drink was easy, coffee with ginger bread, whip crème on top with extra chocolate drip on top.

"And here you go. You two enjoy", I said while they started walking away.

'What a cute couple', I thought.

It's been a month sense I moved here. It was colder then back in the states, Florida to be prosiest.

But I was getting use to being here in Japan. I moved here with my parents for business the day that school had ended in Japan, or at least for the school I was to be attending.

I heard from many business people that my parents met , said that Ouran and St. Lobelia academy were both great schools to attend.

My mom wanted me to go to Ouran, while my father wanted St. Lobelia.

I asked why about both schools. My mom said,' cause Ouran is a school full of both beautiful girls and handsome boys, and it is a magnificent school.'

My father said, 'that's why I don't want you to go to Ouran. St. Lobelia is strictly girls, my daughter doesn't need to be around boys, let alone rich boy's. Those are the worst'.

In the end I went with Ouran, St. Lobelia was a nice school, but those girls were too into girls if you get me drift, not that there is anything wrong with that, I just don't want to be surrounded by them.

And Ouran was just prettier, yes even with all the pink.

_Ding ding. _I heard the door bell go off that brought me out of my thoughts, and apparently it also brought my attention that I was cleaning the same spot of the counter.

Well, at least it's clean. I looked up to see a man or was it a teen? And a little boy walk in holding a stuffed bunney. How cute.

"Hello, what can I get you two?", I asked looking at them both.

"Coffee, dark", was what the tall one said in a nice deep voice.

"Alright and you cutie?", I asked the boy looking at the glass display.

"Chocolate cake with tea and ten sugars", I raised my eye brow at that. Ten sugars? Wow.

"Okay, dark coffee, piece of chocolate cake and tea with ten sugars?", I repeated their order back to them.

"The whole cake please", was the boy joking? With the way he looked at me, guess not.

"Whole cake? Got it", I said with a wink.

I walked off to get the boys cake first out of the freezer, might as well get the simplest out of the way.

Shutting the freezer door and headed back out to see more people in the store. Hmm, I didn't even hear the bell.

"Here's your cake, I'll be back with the coffee and tea", I walked off after telling them that.

I picked up a cup and filled it with dark coffee and put a lid on it and sat it on top off the counter beside me.

I stepped to the side and poured his tea in a Styrofoam tea cup, them added ten sugars.

I walked past the counter, grabbing the coffee while I was at it, and stepped up to hand them their drinks.

"Here you are", I handed the teen his drink, then I bent over the counter to hand the boy his tea.

I saw them both take a sip, the only one who I saw a reaction from, was from the boy.

"Mmm, this is yummy! Takashi, we have to come here again", the boy was practically bouncing up and down on his toes.

"I'm glad you like it cutie. Your total is $5.50", I said to them.

The teen named Takashi, handed me a black card. I took it and swiped it though the side of the computer and handed it back to them.

"Here you go. Enjoy your cake okay?". I said looking at the boy.

He beamed up at me with a full smile and sparkles in his eye's.

"I will!", and he ran off to sit at a table that was against the wall made of windows with the teen fallowing after him.

Another teen, but this one looked around my age, turned to watch the boy run over and sit down and devour his cake.

He went back looking at tea sets over in the corner. So they were together? I thought before a pair of twins walked up with a brown hair boy, or was it a girl?

That is why I didn't want to go to St. Lobelia, you wouldn't be able to tell them apart half the time.

"Hey, what can I get you?", I glanced at all three of them. Just waiting for one of them to speak.

"Small iced coffee with two sugars and one creamer", The he/she said.

I nodded at It and moved my gaze to the red twins.

"And what about you two?", I said leaning against the counter looking at them.

They looked so alike, but the one on the left looked a bit calmer then the one on the right. The one on the right looked like he was impatient, short fused even.

"I'll take the white chocolate coffee", the one on the left said.

I just nodded At him and looked at the other twin on the right.

"I'll have whatever you would have". His voice was also deeper, along with everything else I thought about him.

"Be right back guy's", I stood up, and made my way to the fridge to bring out the cold white chocolate.

Then bent down to pick up a cup and filled it with ice and poured the white chocolate into the glass.

I walked it over and sat in on the counter and handed the left twin a lid that was still in a box under said counter.

He took it from my hand and snapped it on the cup, and headed over to the teen and the boy.

Again walking away to get the he/she a small coffee with two sugars and one creamer.

I left it on a hot burner to keep it warm while a made the right twin what I always drink.

I got a large plastic cup filled it with ice, put three shots of chocolate, one shot of white chocolate then added chocolate chip morsels, I also added a cup of ice then put it under the blinder for five seconds.

When that was down I filled it the rest of the way with coffee. I snapped a lid on top, picked up the he/she's cup, and walked up to the counter.

"Here you guy's go", I said as I sat them on the counter.

"And your total comes to$11.37", I said and looked at them.

The he/she looked at the twin, and the twin looked at the he/she. I was just watching this silent stair down. Awkward.

"Fine", the twin said and handed her a black card.

I took it and swiped it through the side of the computer then handed it back to him.

"There you go, just need you to sign here please", I said and slid the receipt along with a pin to him.

"Why do I have to sign?", was he serious?

"If the amount is over $10 dollars, it requires a signature. Sorry, that's just how it is", I told him with a shrug of my shoulders.

"Fine", he said and signed the paper.

"Thanks", I mumbled, and took it and slid it under the registers money holder.

"Enjoy", I said with a hint of boredom as they walked away.

I turned around and started cleaning the blinder I had used, when the teen who was looking at the tea sets ringed the 'Bell Hop' bell.

I turned when I heard the soft ding.

He was looking at me and I met his eyes. I walked up to him and he was looking me up and down.

Was he profiling me? I think he was. Well it's not like I don't do the same thing to almost everyone that walks through my doors.

"Can I help you or are you going to keep profiling me?", I said with a smirk on my lips.

He looked up at me with the same smirk that I was wearing.

"I wouldn't of had the time to profile you, if you would have been up here doing your job like a good employee", he smirk got a bit darker.

"Even if I was up here or not, you would have still profiled me the minute I would to walk away to make your order. So with that said, what can I get you?" Oh yeah, I went there.

His smirk fell and I could see he was thinking of a come back when a hyper active blonde burst through the front doors.

"Mommy, do you know what those shady twins did? They tied my shoe strings together while I slept in the limo! Ground them!" he looked like he was about to pass out do to lack of air.

His hair was a bit messed up and he was breathing really hard, his face even looked red.

And was he calling this smirking teen 'mommy?' I reached to my right and grabbed a bottle of water out of the display counter and handed it out to the blond teen as he got closer to us.

"Here, I don't need you passing out or getting sick", I told him.

His face lit up and then looked at me.

"You are a true princess. To care about a knights health, to give a complete stranger, a free bottle of water. You are a nice commoner", he said and chugged the water.

Was this guy for real?

"Um, I'm not a princess, but thank you for the complement. I don't think you are a knight, but I do care about your health, only because I don't want to deal with you if you become ill. That bottle of water isn't free 'cause I have to keep stock of everything, and by no means am I a commoner. But thank you for thinking I am one". There was only one way to describe what his face looked like.

Priceless.

He just stared at me with wide eyes and a open mouth.

"You'll catch fly's if you leave your mouth open for too long", I said and he shut his mouth, like right now.

He fell to the floor and I leaned over the counter to look at him.

He was holding his knees and started rocking back and forth with his thumb in his mouth, mumbling something about his charm not working anymore.

I looked up at the 'smirk' teen and raised an eyebrow, then I slid back into a standing position.

"So you want anything or not? 'Cause it's getting late and I'm about to close shop". I told him.

He looked back to me after looking at the rocking blonde on the floor.

"I'll have a tea, and can I have fifty tea set orders of your French swirls", someone had deep pockets.

"The tea I can get now, the tea sets for that many, I can have them here tomorrow this time. Would you like them delivered?" I asked looking at the teen.

"I'll send someone to pick them up", was what he had said when he flashed me a black card too.

Why do they all have black cards? I took it from him and swiped it, then handed him the receipt to sign, along with a pin.

"Please sign", I asked looking at the boys by the table.

They were all still drinking their drinks and were about done eating the cake.

Good, I want to go home. I walked away short after the thought to make his tea. I poured it into a large glass cup with a glass straw.

He gets the nice cup 'cause he bought fifty tea sets.

I walked back to him and handed him the glass. He looked at it then back to me with a raised eyebrow, With a silent question of 'why the nice cup?'

"You were a nice customer, so you get a nice cup", was what I had told him. I walked from around the counter and over to the door to flip the sign from open to close. I untied the apron and through it on the table closest to the door.

"Okay guy's hurry up and finish, I would like to go home", I told them.

I saw the boy was done eating cake and the he/she was throwing away their cup. One of the twins were sipping the last bit of their drink, when the teen, Takashi that was with the boy, threw away his glass and walked over to stand by the door where I was.

"Mitskuni", was all he said from beside me, when the boy walked over and climbed up onto the teens shoulders.

Uh, okay. I thought about what I just saw.

"Tamaki, how long are you going to sit there?", the he/she said.

"Till she says she is sorry! Why is my charm not working? It doesn't work on her, a commoner, and it doesn't work on you Haruhi!" the blond said while standing up and pointing a finger at me and then to the he/she.

I didn't say anything, and I wasn't going to either.

What I have learned so far, was that the blonde, now known as Tamaki, was going to be dramatic about everything.

And I was not going to contribute to this. One of the twins through away his cup and walked over to stand by me and Takashi. When I looked at him, it was the calm twin.

"That was a good drink", he said looking down at me.

"Thank you, I try", I said with a small smile.

When I looked back around, I saw the other twin walk up and stand beside his brother.

"Yeah, that was good", he said, still holding his cup.

"Come on Tono, let's go to your house and play games", the twins said together.

That was kind of creepy, like those twins in that hotel movie. I moved a step away from them, which made me graze Takashi's arm. I looked up at him and said,

"Sorry", with a sheepish smile and a hint of blush tenting my cheeks.

"It's fine", he said with soft eyes looking down at me.

I looked even higher and saw the boy smiling down at me over Takashi's head.

"What's your name? You can call me Honey", He said still smiling.

"Hi Honey, I'm Layla, but you can call me Lala", I said reaching up to shake his hand.

His hand was small but rough, something that you wouldn't expect from a boy like him. He looked to sweet, with his stuffed bunny and all.

"And this is Takashi", Honey said patting the teen on his head.

"Nice to meet you Takashi, You can call me Lala also", I shook his hand also with a smile.

"Nice to meet you," he also said with a smile.

What a nice smile. I thought then I looked to see the he/she walk up to me.

"I'm Haruhi Fujioka, nice to meet you", It stuck it's hand out and I shook the hand. Just like Honey's hand, but it was soft. Girl. I declared after she smiled.

"Like Honey and Takashi, you can call me Lala", I said.

"Let's not forget about me. I am Tamaki Suoh, The king, but you can call me whatever your hearts desire, princess", he said and was kneeling down in front of me, holding my hand and was about to kiss it, when the twins slid over and knocked him out-of-the-way.

"Don't listen to that idiot", they said together.

"I am Hikaru…" the twin on the right said.

"…and I am Kaoru", the twin on the left said, both holding out their hands for me to shake.

"Hi guy's, you can call me Lala", I said and shook their hands.

Their hand's were ripped out of mine when the blonde Tamaki shoved them from out in front of me.

"Don't listen to those shady twins, they don't know what their talking about", Tamaki said while flailing his arms around like.

Wow, never thought I would meet someone like him. He drains your energy.

"Guy's it was nice meeting all of you, but I would still like to go home at a decent time", I told all of them.

They all said their goodbye's and walked out the door, the last one to leave was the one teen that didn't introduce himself, the 'smirk'.

"You can call my Kyoya", he said as he walked away.

"Nice to meet you Kyoya, call me Layla", I said before I shut the door behind him.

They all walked to the other side of the street and got into a limo. I loved my limo, but I didn't like all the attention it gave me.

Closing shop didn't take too long, maybe ten minutes at most.

I walked out the front door after turning off all the lights and locked it, putting my headphones in my ears and started to make my trek home.

The night sky was blank, no stars. Why no stars? 'cause I was in the city. With all the lights lit up from the tall skyscraper, how could there be light?

But the air was cool along with the gentle breeze that blew my hair from out of my face.

Wind through a girls hair, especially one with long hair, feels like a massage, kind of like when a dog would stick it head out the car window.

Not saying we're dogs, but just sort of the same effect.

I was lucky to have all white walking signs as I crossed street after street.

I lived maybe fifteen blocks from the shop, not too far seeing as how the street are so close together.

I rounded a corner and walked up to the building where I live. The door man opened the door and greeted me with a soft 'afternoon'.

I nodded my head to him with a smile and made my way over to the elevators.

Pushing the top floor button once inside the elevator. The doors slid shut, locking me inside of the metal box as it made its way to my destination.

Not long of a ride maybe two minutes, the door slid open, allowing me to walk out and into the hallway that only has two doors, which both of them were mine.

Well, mine being my mom and dads too. Can't forget them.

I walked up, pulled the headphones out of my ears and opened the door.

"I'm home!", I yelled, then was quite to hear if anyone was home.

Guess not. I walked through the entrance and past the small sitting area on the right and the coat closet on the left.

I kept walking to walk past the kitchen on the right and the dinning room on the left.

I walked even further down the walk way and past the living room the left and the gaming room to the right to walk dead into my bed room door.

I opened my door and dropped my work bag on the door handle that faces the inside of my room.

I walked over to my dresser that was on the left wall just as you enter my room, to take off my necklace.

I threw my headphones onto my bed along with my cell phone that was pushed up against the far wall in the left corner.

I walked over to my closet that was on the opposite wall to kick off my shoes and throw them into the closet, I'll put them in their place later.

I walked to the left side of the closet to my bathroom, they were both on the same wall.

I stepped in and turned the shower on, undressed, then stepped in to feel the warmth of the water warm me up from the cool night air.

My showers were never longer then what I needed them to be.

Wash hair, body and face. That was it. In a matter of maybe seven minutes I was out drying myself off.

I wrapped the towel around myself and walked out to my closet. I walked inside and gabbed a pair of panties and a cotton tank top with little shorts.

I never really cared what I wore to sleep, 'cause no one ever saw what I slept in.

I dressed in my closet then walked back to the bathroom to hang up my towel to dry.

I picked up my dirty clothes and through them into the hamper. I walked out and over to my king sized bed and flopped down on it looking up.

I reached for my phone and clicked it on to see that it was just getting to be ten o'clock. Time for bed.

I gotta get up at six to open the store by eight. I'm really hard to wake up, not that I'm mean, It's just hard to get me up.

I set the alarm that was on my phone to wake me up at 6.

I reached up, sat it on my nightstand, lifted myself up on my feet and elbows to pull my covers down far enough so I can crawl under them the stay warm while I slept through the night.

Snow graced me with its fluffy cold presence as I walked out the buildings lobby.

Pulling my beanie closer to my head, then stuffing my hands further into my pocket as I walked down the sidewalk.

Cars were driving by and people were rushing to work trying not to be late.

It was seven forty five when I made it to me shop. Slipped the keys in the lock and turned it till it clicked, signifying that it was unlocked.

I pushed open the door and let it shut behind me as I walked behind the counter to put my work bag away.

I walked back up to the front of the store to turn the sign from 'close' to 'open', I just stepped away from the door when the deliver man showed up with five boxes.

"You sure did order a lot Lala", the old man said with a smile.

"Yeah, I have a new rich customer that came in yesterday. Saw the tea sets I have and ordered fifty of one set", I told him.

He handed me the paper to sign, I handed it back to him and waved by to the man.

Then he walked away back to his truck and drove off.

I bent down and one-by-one, carried the boxes and sat them down behind the counter.

Once that was done, I made myself a iced mocha and sat down at a table and started to read the magazines that were delivered to my shop weekly.

My first customer came in ten after eight. Ordered one dark coffee, three mochas, two white chocolates, three iced lattes and one large coffee with five sugars.

After I made his drinks I offered to help him out to his car with them. I took one box and he took the other.

He unlocked it and opened the door for me, I bent down and sat the box on the front seat, I stepped back and he put his box on the floorboard.

"Thank you for your help. Young Suoh said you serve great coffee. I didn't believe him till I tried it, and he was right". The man said to me.

"Suoh? As in…" I let my sentence trail off as the mans smile grew into a full on grin.

"Yes, that would be the same Suoh. I must go to not be late", he said and walked over to the drivers side and drove off with a honk.

"Wow. A Suoh saying I make great coffee. That's awesome", I said to no one unparticular.

"Well Tamaki did like your coffee, as well as the rest of the group. It wouldn't surprise me in the least if he starts ordering from your shop now", I spun around to see the teen I had met yesterday, Kyoya.

"Tamaki? The one I met yesterday, was Tamaki Suoh?" I said to him.

He was dressed in black slacks and a buttoned up white shirt with short sleeves. Hair neatly combed and glasses nicely placed.

"The one and only. Has my order come in yet?", he asked looking at his watch.

"It came in about twenty minutes ago. Their inside", I turned to walk inside my store, holding the door open as he walked behind inside. I walked behind the counter and pushed the boxes out to be in front of the counter.

"Here they are. Five boxes, ten sets in each. You paid yesterday, and would you like help carrying this out?" I looked at him with my hands on my hips.

"That wont be necessary", as if on cue, five men walked in and carried the boxes out of my store.

"That works", I said looking at him while nodding my head.

"Yes, they do come in handy. Thank you for your time", with that he walked away and out of my shop.

Hopefully I can keep him as a customer. That would make me some nice money, not that I need it, but I like earning my own money.

In a few years time I will be taking over my father company. Yuu Corp. But before that, I need to graduate and marry.

My mother and father gave me a time limit to find who I want to marry. If I don't find anyone, then they pick. Their taste isn't bad, but it's not good either.

I like my men well groomed, most of them were. I like them having manners, even less of them did.

I like them to have respect, they showed it, but only to themselves, I would like them to show respect to me. Let's see, we have

Groomed, manners, respect, how about to show emotion. Business people, men to be exact, don't really show emotion, not unless there is something in it for them.

Tall, but too tall, slim but somewhat build. Nice and protective. Is that so hard to ask for? I guess it is cause I have yet to find one.

Can you believe school was about to start? It school starts tomorrow and a hired a girl the other day that was looking for a job.

One part-time and one full-time. So managing school and running the shop was going to be easy.

By the end of the day the shop made about $300 roughly. Not bad for one day. The shop was cleaned and locked up as I made my way home again.

Winter this yeas was going to be hell, or frozen hell. I was shuffling through snow with my arms wrapped around me.

If I knew it was going to be minus degrees with snow and wind, I would have called for a car. By the time I got to the building I was covered in white and looked like a mini snow girl.

The door man was staring at me and didn't say a ward. I looked at the help behind the desk and she was looking at me too.

The elevators were here, thank god I didn't have to wait for it. I needed a shower and fast, I didn't want to get sick on my first day of school.

That would be making a bad first impression. I walked out of the box and unlocked the door.

Didn't yell 'I'm home', I just walked straight back to my room, ignoring the guests that my parents had in the living room.

I was in my room taking off my beanie and scarf, when there was a nock on my door.

"Come in", I said just loud enough for whoever was knocking at my door to hear me.

"Dear, that was rather ru… Layla, what happened to you?", I turned to look at my mom.

"I had to walk home in the minus degree weather, with snow and wind. I am cold, can I take a shower to get worm so I wont get sick, then I'll meet your guests?", I asked her.

"Oh, yes go on ahead", she said and walked out of my room with a soft click of the door.

I walked to my bathroom and stripped down. I turned the water on and made sure it was hot. I stepped In and slid the glass door shut.

I walked out to meet my parents guest, wearing black pants and a nice dark purple dress shirt, I also had flat dress shoes on.

"There you are, feel better?", I looked at my mom.

"Yes very, thank you", I said and looked to see a well dressed business man sitting across from my father.

He was looking at me with calculating eyes. Just who was t his man?

"Layla this a business associate of mine, Yoshio Ootori", I bowed and said it was nice to meet you.

I walked over at sat beside my mother.

"Sir, do you have a son named Kyoya, by any chance?", I asked looking at him.

He looked at me with those same eyes. Gray.

"That would be my youngest son. Why do you ask?', he said with a stern voice.

"I was wandering, 'cause I met him yesterday and early today. Your eyes are the same, that was why I had asked". I told him.

"That's our girl, always observing to the littlest detail", my father looked at me with pride in his eyes.

Did I do something that was approved of? I was just making an observation, I always do that. Either when I'm bored or when someone holds my interest.

"I should be going, it's getting rather late. Thank you for meeting with me", Ms. Ootori stood up and bowed his head and my father walked him to the door.

When they were out of hearing range and asked my mom, "What was he here for?"

She looked at me with a smile on her face.

"I think we found you a husband", she said with stars shinning in her eyes.

"You want me to marry his son? Kyoya?", I asked with a shocked expression on my face.

How could she, no how could they do that? I still had three months left to find someone.

I stood up and looked at her, standing a few feet from her, making the back of my legs hit the black leather couch that Mr. Ootori was just occupying.

"I know the deal is still good for three months, but you can at least date him. If you don't find anyone while your dating him, then you already have three months a head start into you relationship with him. It wont be that bad, you already met him you said. So how was he?". She said and then asked.

"He was a bit taller then dad. Slim build, an eye for nice china tea sets. Charming voice well mannered", I told her while thinking back to how he looked earlier that morning.

I guess I could give it a try. What would it hurt?

"Fine. I'll do it, but if I don't like him then don't force me ill after I run out of time", I told her.

"Deal", she said with a smile plastered all over her face.

I was still standing when I looked at my father that was standing at the arch that separated the room from the hallway.

"I guess you told her?" He said looking between me and his wife.

"Yes. We came to a deal. She will date the boy till she finds someone else, if she doesn't find anyone else then she keeps dating him. If they can't get along then the deal is off till her three months to find someone", mom said looking at dad.

My dad was nodding his head while she spoke, then agreed to the deal too.

* * *

><p><strong>THIS IS MY FIRST HOST CLUB FANFIC.<strong>

**SO, HOW WAS IT? **


	2. First day

**HERE'S CH.2 **

* * *

><p>My parents and I talked for a few more minutes till our one live in maid told us that dinner just arrived.<p>

We're not like your regular rich family. We love take-out, pizza and pasta. We have a cook that comes in three times a week to cook for us.

We love big houses, Mansions, but we like to live typically or close to it.

It's easier for them to get to work from the city then it would be to live in our villa on the coast of Japan.

But I love where I live, I mean I loved Florida when I lived there, but this is a nice change.

The people don't really bother you and the city was amazing here. We still have our beach, That was a given, but all in all we our a (normal) rich family.

"What did you order today Mia", I asked.

Mia was our maid. She's been working with us since I was a child. I loved her to death.

She's a bit older than my mom but not by much. Brown hair the same height as me but a bit fuller in the figure.

"I ordered spaghetti with meatballs, garlic bread and a salad", how she ever finds the places are beyond me, but I'm glad she does.

We all walked into the dinning room and sat down in out regular places.

Dad by the back wall, mom beside him, and me looking out through the wall window, two seats away from my dad's right.

Mia walked out with our salads and bread first, then with our entrée when we were finished with out bowls.

Dinner was nothing less but satisfactory. I said my 'thank you' for dinner and my 'goodnights' to mom and dad before I went to my room.

I wasn't ready for bed just yet. So I grabbed and extra blanket out of my closet along with and extra pillow, and walked out my room, down the hall.

I unlocked the front door and stepped out, shutting it behind me. I went left down the hall and over to the stairs that would take me to the roof.

I climbed three flights of stairs till I pushed open the 'roof access' door. It was cold yes, but the view was beautiful.

I walked to the center of the roof, laid my blanket down with my pillow and laid down covering myself with the rest of the blanket.

The building I lived in was the tallest one around. Which means that the city lights barley took away from not being able to see the stars.

I don't know how long I was up here, but I didn't care.

One could easily get lost in thought up here or lost just by looking at the million bright stars shinning down at us tonight.

Japans people don't know what they are missing, if only they knew they were so close to something so breath-taking.

Not much longer after the thought entered my mind that I thought about my new situation. I was to date an Ootori.

The thought or the appeal had never acure to me.

I didn't know that my family was in the same league as the Ootori's, I mean, my family is rich yes, but there's rich then there's rich, like world domination rich. I was the first, he was the last.

They could own anything they wanted. They could by a continent, we could by an island. That's how much of a difference.

I've only ever seen pictures of the Ootori's, but never one that had their third son in it.

Were they not proud of him? Were they disappointed in him? Or was it simply that he was the third son?

No matter what the excuse is, to me, family is family. I started thinking about how life would be with Kyoya.

Him being serious all the time and me liking to have fun. I can be serious and all business-y when I have to, but I don't like being stuck up all the time.

I stood up and collected my blanket and pillow when I looked up one last time to see a shooting start, you know what they say, 'make a wish on a shooting star and it'll come true'.

And that's what I did, I made a wish.

'Please let our date work out', I thought with my eyes closed wishing with all I had.

I didn't like Kyoya, but no one likes anyone at first. I made the wish to help us, to hopefully make things go smoother. Hopefully.

I know I could like Kyoya, I just needed to get to know him.

I was already walking to my room and into my closet, when I dropped everything on my closet floor to change into sleeping clothes.

Thinking about Kyoya must have really zoned me out. I walked out of my closet, eyeing the yellow dress that I will be wearing tomorrow.

I jumped into bed, snuggled under the comforter and soon fell asleep with stars twinkling in my mind.

This is it. The school was coming into view as my driver approached the front of the school at the 'drop-off' zone.

We decided to take the BMW. I didn't want to take anything to gaudy like a limo or a Royce. So we took the BMW.

He stopped at the curb and a valet opened my door. I looked at my driver and I told him when to pick me up. He just nodded his head.

I stepped out and followed the thong of students walking to the school. Now they say to go to class 1-B. What does that mean?

I pulled the piece of paper that was in my dress pocket out and read what it said.

'Through the doors, up one flight of stars, make a left and down the hall four doors'.

I did what it said and to my luck, I was in the right class. I opened the door and I was the only one in here except for two red heads snickering in the back.

I walked up to the desk and told the teacher that I was her new student.

"Oh, you must be layla-Kun. I'm Yuki-Senpi", She said,

"You can call me Layla", I told her. I didn't know how all that worked yet, the whole Kun, san, chan, senpi thing.

"Very well, you my take a seat in the back left corner, that's the only seat we have left", she said and turned around to finish organizing her papers.

I walked away and to the seat she told me to take. I ended up walking past the whispering boys when I saw that I knew them.

"Hikaru, Kaoru?", I said seeing if they would turn their heads to look at me. They did and a smile spread across their faces.

"They said we were getting a new student.." one said.

"…yeah but we didn't think it would be you," the other said.

"Why not?", I asked them

"Well.."

"…Because you're a…"

"…commoner", they finished together.

"You think I'm a commoner?", then I started thinking.

The only time they saw me was when I worked at the shop.

"Oh, guys, I own that shop. My name is Layla Yuu", I told them.

Then their faces fell to realization.

"You're the girl who will take over Yuu Corp. when your father passes." They both said.

I was starting to get use to how they talk like that.

"Yep, that's me", I said with a smile.

Students were filling in the classroom, and before you knew it, the classroom was full, and class was about to start.

"Okay class, we have a new student today, please welcome her", Mrs. Yuki said to the class.

I stood up and waved my hand.

"Hello, my name is Layla Yuu, I moved here from Florida", I said and sat back down.

The teacher nodded her head and turned to the chalkboard behind her and started writing.

I looked around and saw that the students were whispering about me already. I just got here, what rumor was already spreading about me?

Class ended with no homework. I liked that.

"Where's your next class after lunch?" Kaoru asked.

"Um…" I reached for that piece of paper again.

"English. That'll be fun and easy", I said laughing a little.

"We don't have that class, but Tamaki and Kyoya do. So you'll see them there. Wanna sit with us at lunch?", Why was Kaoru the only one talking to me?

"Sure. Is that ok Hikaru?", I asked looking at the other twin beside his brother.

"Yeah", was all he said.

Have I made him mad? Does he not like me anymore? I followed them to the cafeteria and let me just say. Wow.

It was huge. Followed them to the ordering window and I asked them to order for me.

It's not that I didn't know what I was ordering, I just didn't know what was good here.

We moved along with the line and they took their food, so I was assuming that the next one was mine.

hurried up to catch up to them and spotted them sitting with, what was her name? Haruhi? I walked up and sat beside her.

"Hey, I didn't think you were the new student", was everyone think that?

"Yeah, that's what they said when I was in their class", I said with a smile and started eating.

Oh my gosh, this food was amazing. I wasn't paying attention when something attached it's self to my right arm.

I looked down with a noodle hanging out of my mouth to see Honey. He was looking up at me with a smile that was shinning like the sun and his rabbit in his hand.

"Lala-chan, you're our new student? That's great! Isn't it Takashi?", I looked behind me and up, slurping my noodle the rest of the way into my mouth.

I was looking at his face when the noodle was safely in my mouth. I smile up at him keeping my lips closed to hide what was left my food.

I turned around and took a sip of my tea.

"I didn't know you went here to Honey. I guess all of you are friends then?", I asked Him.

"Yeah, we're all friends, but Takashi's and I are cousins", I looked to my right to see the now sitting Takashi.

"Cool, I wish I had family that went to school with me", I said.

"Where are they?", Honey asked taking a bite out of cake.

"They all live in America", I told him.

"That's sad. We'll be your family, won't we Takashi?", I looked from Honey to Takashi.

He nodded "Yeah", short, simple, sweet. Works for me.

"Thank you. Maybe one day you two can come over and we can watch the stars", I said.

"You can't see stars in the city silly", Honey said taking another bite out of his cake.

"I live in the tallest building in Japan, you can see the stars from the roof", I informed him.

"Wow, really. Can we Takashi? Can we?', I looked over to see Takashi looking at me.

Then he back to Honey and nodded his head.

"Yay! We can have fun. Watch movies, eat snacks stay up late. It'll be fun!", he was one hyper and happy little boy.

By the time we stopped talking about coming over to my place, Tamaki and Kyoya arrived ,sitting down across from me and Honey.

"What are the odds of running into you again! my stunning princess. You look extravagant in the uniform, dare I say like an angel sent from the heavens to shine upon us, here on the dark planet", Tamaki said while making a scene and handing me a rose from over the table.

"You are to kind Tamaki", I said and took the rose.

I heard gasps and looked around to find that almost everyone stopped eating their food to look at me.

"What?", I questioned them.

"You just said his name and nothing else after it", Hikaru said looking at me.

"Is that rude? Should I haven't of said his name?", I questioned again. I knew I was supposed to add something, but I didn't know it would have been that big of a deal.

"Here in Japan we use honorifics, such as San, Kun, Senpi, sensei after saying someone's name. It shows a form of respect and show how you think of them, either a friend, teacher and so on", Kyoya said typing away at his computer.

"Oh. I didn't mean to offend you at all. I don't know the customs here", I said with a straight face.

I knew of them but how to apply them were beyond me.

"Princess you may call me Tamaki as much as you want or you may call my King!", he was so enthusiastic about me calling him King.

"Thank you and again, I didn't mean to offend you. Or you two either", I said the last part looking at the twins.

"We don't mind.." Kaoru said.

"…yeah we don't mind at all" Hikaru finished.

I smiled at them then looked at Honey and Takashi.

"So would I call you Honey-senpei?" I questioned the blonde boy sitting next to me kicking his feet.

"Yeah and you can call him Mori", I looked at Takashi and he just stared at me.

"I thought your name was Takashi?" I asked him.

"Yeah, you can call me that", He said and went back eating his food.

"Thank you", I said to all of them.

"Then I would call you Kyoya-senpei and you Haruhi-kun?", I asked with a questioning look on my face.

"You can just call me Haruhi too", she said and was cleaning up her little area of the table.

"That is fine", Kyoya said, still typing away at his computer.

"Lunch is about over, you should finish up", Haruhi said to me.

She stood up and was straightening her jacket. Taking her advise I quickly finished eating and stood up grabbing my bag.

"Um, Hikaru and Kaoru said that my next class, I have with you and Kyoka-senpi. Can I follow you two?", I asked Tamaki who was trying to hug Haruhi. Did he like her or something?

"We are leaving now, so if you wish to join us, come along Tamaki", Kyoya said then walked away.

I quickly walked to keep up with him. He walked fast out of the cafeteria, but once we were out he slowed his pace.

"My father has informed me that we are to be dating to see if we are suitable for an engagement?", Kyoya said as I started to walk beside him.

"Yeah, my mom told me last night just before your father left", I told him.

"I wont you to know, that I don't particularly like being left in the dark and having things thrown at me. I will try to make this work, but if I see that I will be wasting my time and my family's on something that wont work, I will break it off. Is that understood?", I was looking at me with a stern and blank face.

"I understand completely. Sense we are being honest, let me tell you this. I have a deal with my parents that I will find my husband before I turn eighteen, if I can't find one, then they pick for me. I only have three months left to find a husband. If we don't work then we don't work, but if I find someone else while dating you, then I will end this thing between us. If neither happen then my parents pick who I marry and there is nothing I can do about it. Now you know what is really going on". He stopped walking and at our class no doubt.

I walked into our class and talked to the teacher. How things went in this class was relatively the same as my fist one.

Introduce yourself, take the far back seat. I was sitting by some black-hair, short boy who liked to draw.

Kyoya and Tamaki were sitting on the other side of the room, but in the back corner as well.

When I left Kyoya by the door, he was stiff as a board. Was he mad that I told him what was going on? Or was he mad that I walked away from him. I was thinking that latter.

Class was easy. I was born in America and we spoke English. So I got an A on our test. I know, a test on our first day.

The rest of the day was boring, I had at least one friend of mine in all of my classes that I had at this school. School ending and I followed the crowed.

Why were we heading up stairs? I stopped and asked a girl where they were going. She said to the host club.

I didn't want to go to a club so I asked her how to exit the school. She told me down the stairs and straight down the hall, I'll run into the front doors. That seemed easy.

I followed her directions and soon enough, I was out of the school. I walked down the path till I spotted my driver leaning against the front of he BMW.

"How was your first day?", he asked.

"Good. Some people I met at my shop go here", I told him as he opened the door for me.

"That's good. At least you have friends at this school already". He said and shut the door.

"can you turn on the music, please", I asked him.

He turned it on and the first thing we here is a female voice talking about how the youngest son of the Ootori's were to be dating for an arranged marriage.

How did they know?

"Turn it up please", I asked the driver.

The volume got louder and she continued to speak.

'_A business meeting took place between one Ryuzaki Yuu and one Yoshio Ootori. The meeting was about the future of their business. They hope to make a better bond and better business deal, by having their two youngest date. They were going straight for an arranged marriage, but they changed their mind at the last-minute. Something on the lines that if they weren't compatible, then how can they run a company. That is all for now….'_

"Turn it off", I told the driver.

He turned it off and looked back at me through the rearview mirror.

I pulled out my phone from my bag and call my dad.

"Dad did you hear?", I asked him when he picked up the phone.

No one was supposed to know about this but the family's. So who told?

"Yes I've heard. Me and Ootori-san are cleaning it up. He's calling Kyoya over to our house and we will all be meeting there to discus this , so get home, clean up and wait for us". was all he said when the line went dead.

I sat staring out the window on the drive home. What did this mean? If I were to break up with him, it would be catastrophic.

No one would come out alive. Was I stuck in this? Did I have to marry him, defying me and my parents deal?

No more three months. No more looking for myself, I was stuck, with the one person who seemed to be cold and not care how his words affect others.

The driver stopped at the stairs of the building. I didn't wait for the door man to open my door.

I flung it open and ran up the stairs, through the front doors and into the elevator. Where I jammed the button to my floor till the doors slid shut.

This had to be the longest ride in this elevator since I've been here. The doors slid open and I threw open the door.

I knew mom was home, she didn't have work today. I ran past the living room where she was sitting on the couch sipping wine And busted through my bedroom door.

I stripped out of the dress and ran onto the bathroom, not carrying much if the water was hot or not. I tried not to get my hair wet and I washed real fast.

I stepped out and dried off and walked to my closet. I pulled out Tan dress pants a black button up shirt and a dress jacket and slid on a pair of cream-colored heals.

I walked back to the bathroom and brushed my hair till it was smooth. I brushed my teeth and put perfume on with deodorant.

Before I left my room I bent down and got my phone out of my bag. I walked out of my room and sat beside my mom.

My elbows on my knees just waiting till my dad got home.

"I'm stuck with Kyoya now aren't I?", I could see my mom out the corner of my eye go stiff.

"It's not your fault", I told her.

Next thing we both know, we hear the front door being flung open and dad marched in with Ms. Ootori behind him, followed by his son.

We both stood up and we all just stared at one another.

"Mr. Ootori, it's a pleasure to see you again", I said and bowed low. This much I knew of Japan. I stood up and saw Mr. Ootori looking at me then to his son.

"Kyoya-senpi, nice to see you again", I nodded my head to him.

He didn't say anything just nodded back.

"Well, let us go to the dining room table and discus this, shall we", I said.

Why I was the only one talking was beyond me. They nodded their heads and followed me to the room.

I took my seat to the right of my father, still being able to look out of the window.

Mom and dad took their normal seats and Mr. Ootori took the seat at the end of the table with Kyoya sitting beside him.

I wasn't going to speak anymore, so I just sat back and watched what was unfolding.

"I'm going to be blunt. I wish for your daughter to be engaged to my son", Mr. Ootori said looking straight at my father.

I saw this coming so it wasn't news to me. I've excepted my fait and moved on. I looked at Kyoya and he was stiff in his chair looking down at the table.

"I agree with you. Layla will be engaged to Kyoya tomorrow. It will give them enough time to find engagement rings", my father said.

I get to pick my own ring? Really? Why was I happy about picking my own ring? Oh well.

"I accept. I will do everything I can to make this work, for us, and for you", I said to Kyoya then to our parents.

"I am pleased to hear this. I will have Kyoya pick you up tomorrow around noon. Don't worry about school, I'll take care if it", Mr. Ootori said and stood up.

My dad stood up, followed by mom and me, kyoya was the last to stand. Dad walked Mr. Ootori out, my mom behind him, me behind my mother and Kyoya behind me.

I slowed my pace to whisper to him without the other hearing.

"I meant what I said. I will try", I said to him with an honest look on my face.

"Me too. I will see you tomorrow", He said and walked out with his father.

Was he mad at me again? What ever.

"So. That went well", I thought out loud.

I looked at my mom and dad, they were still standing at the door. One by one they turned around and looked at me.

"Well I had a fun first day of school, thank you for asking. I am going to bed to get a good nights sleep for my day tomorrow", I said and turned around to walk to my room.

They didn't say anything as I walked away. I changed clothing and got ready for bed. Sleeping tonight mite be difficult.

* * *

><p><strong>SO, HERE'S CH.2.<strong>

**HOW WAS IT?**


	3. Trouble

**LET ME KNOW ^.^**

* * *

><p>Indeed, sleeping was difficult, tossing and turning all night. I wonder how Kyoya slept? He probably slept just fine. I looked at myself in the bathroom mirror, and let me just say, I looked like hell. Hair sticking up and stray strands flying every which way, with dark bags under my eyes. Make-up wasn't really helping.<p>

I gave up after about thirty minutes of trying to look acceptable and walked to the elevator to meet Kyoya in the lobby. He called earlier in the morning waking me up. The clock on my phone read eight o'clock. Why is he calling me so early? I heard from the twins, Honey, Tamaki and Haruhi that he likes to sleep in. Oh well.

"Hello?" I asked, holding the phone to my ear with my eyes still closed.

"Hello Layla-chan, I was calling to say that I will meet you in your lobby in half an hour", Kyoya said.

"half an hour? My lobby? How did you get my number?", I questioned him.

"Yes, yes, and I have my ways to get what information want. Till then", and Kyoya hung up.

"Till then", I mocked at my phone before I let it fall from my hand and onto my bed.

And that is how I ended up, at eight-thirty, walking out of the elevator to Kyoya, that was standing in the lobby looking bored.

"Good morning. Why are we doing this so early?", One thing that people needed to know about me, was that in the morning, I am blunt and I don't really watch my mouth.

"The sooner we get this over with the better", he said.

He turned to the side and looked at me. He put his phone in his pocket and glanced at me, from head-to-toe.

"Are we going or not?" I impatiently asked him.

"After you", he gestured with his hand for me to lead.

I walked first and away from Kyoya, making my way out the door. I saw a limo a few cars away and walked to it. I knew it was his, no doubt about it. It was nice shiny. The driver got out of the limo and opened the door for me as I got closer to the limo. I stepped in the back seat and slid over to the other side, giving enough room for Kyoya to slide.

The driver shut the door, and in a few seconds he was back in his seat, pulling out of the parking spot and driving off to where ever Kyoya told him to go. The limo was nice. Black leather seats, a mini fridge and a little tv in the far corner. We €were driving for about an hour, neither of us saying a word. I wasn't going to speak, I didn't want to be the first one to break this awkward silence. Understatement, this wasn't awkward. This was tourchier.

"We are here sir", the driver said, nd stepped out of the car to open out-door for us.

I stepped out first and waited on the sidewalk for him to stand beside me. He stood beside me for a second before walking off with a quite, 'come along' trailing behind for me to hear. I walked behind him, just fallowing him wherever he went. We came to a jewelry store and he stopped just outside from entering.

"The internet said that this place has the best engagement rings", Kyoya said.

"Ok, let's see", I said and walked in.

The store was huge. Every ring you could think of, every ring but the one I wanted. We spent hours here looking and trying on rings. We found nothing that suit our tastes.

"I have an idea, how about we shop for each others rings by ourselves?", I said and spun around to look at him.

We were standing outside the store we were just in and he was texting someone on his phone. Business I was assuming. He didn't reply to me right away, in fact, he didn't reply for several minutes. I came to the conclusion that he wasn't going to answer me, so I walked away and started looking at different shops.

I walked till I saw a few rings that caught my eye in a shops window, I looked behind me and I didn't see not one sign of Kyoya anywhere. I walked inside the shop and browsed the selections they had. I was just about to give up, when I tripped and fell on my knees and hands. I reached up and grabbed a hold of the display counter, when I was half way up I looked to my side, and in the display counter under another ring, I saw something black and shinning.

I stood all the way up and was looking around for someone who worked here.

"Can I show you anything?", a woman said from behind me.

I turned around with a polite smile on my face and nodded.

"Yes. Can I see that ring under the yellow gold band?" I asked her.

She nodded and walked around the counter and brought out the ring for me to look at. This ring had Kyoya written all over it. It was white gold with black trim on both sides. Where the white gold in the center was, were little diamonds that went around the band. It was unique, simple yet eye-catching. Kyoya.

"How much is it and can it be sized?", I knew it most likely couldn't be sized, but I could hope right?

"It can't be sized and the price is twenty million yen", oh wow. A ring to cost that.

Can I try it on?", I asked her.

The ring that would fit Kyoya's ring finger would fit my pointer finger. I slid it on and it fit perfectly. I smiled and then grinned at her.

"I'll take it", I said to her.

I handed her back the ring and she walked me over to the register.

"Cash or card?", she asked and I handed her the card.

She slid the card through and Ipod and handed my card back to me.

"I need you to sign three receipts", she said as she laid them all out.

I grabbed a pin and signed them and she handed me a bag with the ring inside it.

"Thank you", I said to her with a smile.

I walked out the store, putting the ring in my coat pocket. Kyoya doesn't need to know that I bought him a ring. I walked down the pathway to the main doors. I pulled out my phone to call for a driver to come pick me up. I didn't want to be here anymore, and I know he didn't either. I found what I was looking for yes, but I was still mad that he wasn't taking this seriously.

I walked back the way I came till I walked out the front doors. I sat outside on a bench, just waiting for my driver. I sat there thinking about what was happening. I left him standing there texting to go find a ring for him. I looked everywhere for a ring till I found one. I finally found one and spend almost everything I have saved up from my coffee shop.

He's going to learn and he's going to learn now, That if you're going to ignore me when you drag me out here this early in the morning to look for a ring, one that we didn't have to look for till noon. I will be have like a child. I will be stubborn and I will leave this mall, leaving you trying to find me. Clouds were rolling in blocking the sun from view.

Was it really going to rain right now? Of course it would, why not, just add it on to the list of things not going as planed. I looked up when I heard a horn honk. My limo. I stood up and ran for the car. It was raining hard and I didn't want to get too wet if I could help it. I flung the door open and jumped in, slamming the door behind me.

"Where to Lala?", the driver asked me.

"Home, Please", I asked him and laid down on the seat.

The heater was on and it was getting toasty in here. I watched the rain stream across the window as I looked out it, blurring everything. What the weather was turning out to be was how I felt, it's helping other people feel what I feel. Sad and disappointed. A thought crossed my mind before my eyes started to drop.

I text Kyoya. "Tag you're it", and sent it.

I must have fallen asleep after sending that, 'cause the next thing I know my driver was poking me awake.

"We are here Lala", he said and stood back.

I sat up put my phone in my butt pocket and slid out the car. It hasn't rained here yet, but by judging the clouds it would soon.

"Thanks", I said and walked in the building.

I unlocked my front door when I got there and pushed it open. I stepped in and didn't hear anything. I walked into my bedroom sat my wristlet on the dresser, took my coat off and hung it on the door handle. I took the bag that held the ring out of the coat pocket and looked at it in my hand.

Something I was so happy to by, turned out to be ruined. I threw it on my dresser and walked to my closet. I brought out the blanket and pillow from the night I looked at the stars and dragged them to the dinning room. I laid them out on the floor to where I was looking out the window.I laid on my side and watched the rain start to fall. It started out light then got heavier with every passing second.

The scene was something out of a book, a novel. Poetic and sad. I don't know how long I must have looked out the window, but it had to have been long enough for my mom to wake me up.

"What time is it?", I asked her sitting up, rubbing my dry eyes.

"It's past nine at night. Do you have any idea what I have been going through? I get a call from Kyoya saying that he can't find you at the Millennia shops. What were you thinking?" She was mad.

"I was thinking that I didn't want to be around someone who would be texting and ignoring me while I was trying to talk about us finding rings. I was also thinking about how I did not want to be around someone who said they were going to be committed to this engagement, for us and for our family's, and turn around only to be paying attention to their phone." I told her

I left my things there and went to go lay in my bed. I didn't bother to change clothes. I was staring at my ceiling when for some reason, I felt my butt vibrate. I reached my hand to my butt and found my phone in the pocket. I pressed the button to see what was going on and saw that my phone had fifty missed calls and messages.

From mom and Kyoya. I didn't read any of them, I didn't want to read any of them, they would just make me even more mad. I dropped my phone and it hit my bed and rolled to the floor. I left it there, I didn't want to pick it up for some reason. If he wasn't going to talk to me or pay attention to anything other than his phone or business, then I'm not going to talk to him or pay him attention.

Childish? Yes I am be having like one, but I right now I don't care. He will hate this yes, but he will also learn to include me on things and pay attention to me.

_KYOYAS P.O.V._

I looked up from my phone to see Layla nowhere to be seen. Where did that girl run off to? I hate baby sitting. I walked to my right looking for her. I looked in all the shop, yes even to feminine stores. I was half way down the last leg of the mall when I saw her looking at a ring.

She looked, what was that? Happy? Was she happy about finding a ring? Was she also happy about marrying me? I could not imagine why she would be happy about that. Our parents arranged this, no person let alone a female would be happy about this sort of arrangement.

I walked away from the store she was at to think. I walked down till I saw a store that looked like they would have something she might like. It was little store, but what they had inside was marvelous. I browsed all the display cases trying to find a ring for her. I was about to give up and a man stopped and asked me if he could help me.

"I am looking for something unique, something that no one else has, one of a kind", I asked him.

"give me a sec", and he walked away.

He came back holding three-ring boxes.

"I have these. I made them myself", he said as he sat them on the counter.

The first one was yellow gold with swirls around the ban and I single heart shape diamond. No. The second ring was a pink gold with a white gold band on one side with diamonds in the center of both bands. No. the last ring was white gold with pink gold swirls that looked like vines wrapping around the whole band and little diamonds where scattered all over the ring. Yes.

"I'll take this one". I told the man.

From the looks of the clouds through the windows, it looked like it was going to rain. I walked out the store after paying for the ring and over to the store where I last saw Layla. To my luck she wasn't there. She wasn't anywhere. I looked through all the stores, on the top and bottom floor.

I found the security office and told them my situation and I also told them who I was. They pulled up the video feed for all the cameras throughout the mall. I was looking at a video where she was walking down the pathway and into a store. But I was quickly brought to another screen where the security officer said is that her.

I looked on the far right screen to see her walk out the malls main door's and sit on a bench. What was she doing? I thought to myself.

"How long ago was this?", I asked them with an edge to my tone.

"About an hour sir", a guard said.

"Zoom in", I ordered as a limo pulled up and she got in it and the limo drove away.

There wasn't a clear shot of the tag on the car. But I took out my phone and called her mother. I explained to her what happened and asked if she knew where her daughter might have went. She said a few places like the park or the local lake. I told her I was going to check there and I would inform her of my findings.

I walked out of the security office and called my driver to be out front. I was about to put my phone away when I suddenly got a message.

"Tag you're it", it read.

Layla. I thought As I walked out the doors and saw my driver, he was waiting with the door open.

"Where to sir?" He questioned when I was in range.

"Ryuu Park", I told him as I stepped inside the car.

"This girl is going to get a talking to when I get a hold of her", I mumbled under my breath.

It took roughly thirty minutes till we got to the park. I looked all over, I even asked people if they've seen her. This was useless. I was not going to be chasing this girl all over Japan, just because she got bored with waiting. I walked back to my limo and told him to drive to the lake by the building where she lives. Another thirty minutes pass and we're here.

I walked around the lake which ended up being about three miles. This girl is going to pay for putting me through this. I did same thing what I did at the park here, and asked around if anyone had seen her. And like the park, no one has. I called her mother back and told her that I didn't find her at the park or the lake. She just told me to go home and she would call me later if she found anything.

I have been calling her twice every hour and sending messages. She wasn't replying to any of them. I've been in my room thinking about what led for her to just run away like this. She was saying something about looking for each others rings, but that's all I remember before she was gone. I glanced at he clock nine o'clock, I'll call in the morning to see if they found her.

_LAYLA P.O.V._

I woke up to my mother shaking me awake. I opened one eye and looked at her.

"Uh", I grunted.

"The Ootori's our on their way. There was a section in the Press Rag that had Kyoya in it with another girl. We're going to discus this when they get here", she said and walked out of my room, shutting the door with a silent click.

I threw the covers off of me and got ready. I was out of the shower and dresses in fifteen minutes. I sat on the couch with mom and dad when there was a knock at the door. My father got the door and I tensed, just waiting for what was going to happen.

My father walked back in the room with Mr. Ootori and Kyoya in tow. They sat down on the couch opposite us. My father told them what was going to happen, about the marriage being called off. Saying something along the lines of 'their too young and even with the news and press, we should be able to keep them out of the news for a bit, at least till they become more acquainted with each other'.

The weird thing was, is that I'm a little sad this didn't work out between us. Even though my father said what he said, it was a nice way of saying that the marriage was being called off. I thought Kyoya would be, well more than what he was, but he was all cold and stone. It's sad that I wasted a shooting star on this.

I was looking at the ground, thinking about what I bought today. I bought it for him and it was perfect, so why did he have to go and hug another girl and look at her that way? The Press Rag had a picture of him and another girl hugging. Off to the side of the picture It looked like the head of Tamaki was smiling. If Kyoya really was cheating, then why was Tamaki there? I can't see Tamaki interfering with something like this.

Ok so I can, but all of Kyoya's friends like me, so why would Tamaki do that? Easy, he wouldn't. So was it a set up? I think so. I have to look into this more later and see what was really going on. I was pulled out of my thoughts by a loud smack. My head shot up and I was looking at Mr. Ootori. He was standing up with Kyoya standing in front of him, Kyoya with his head tilted to the left side and his glasses on the floor.

My mouth way open and I could see my mother's hand fly to her mouth to cover her shocked expression. My fathers face was stone and his jaw was clinched. I could see about to slap Kyoya again, so I stood up just in time for his hand to collide with my right cheek. Damn, that stung. So this is what it feels like to get slapped?

My head was turned to the side cause of how much force Mr. Ootori used. I looked up to see his face, and his face was shocked. His eyes were huge and his mouth was a bit a gapped. 'Yeah, you just slapped the wrong person', I thought

"I would have to ask you, to please refrain from hitting my fiancé", I told him.

My face was blank and my eyes were that of steel when I spoke to him. I hated abuse and so did my parents. I don't regret taking the hit for him, after all, the engagement wasn't called off just yet, Just implied. I bent down and picked up his glasses and turned to look at him. His head was still to the side but his eyes were that of dinner plates.

I heard my parents stand up and ask Mr. Ootori to come with them for a moment. I waited till I saw them leave the room to touch his face and have him look at me. His face faced me, but his eyes were cast down.

"Are you ok?", I asked him.

He didn't say anything, just stood there with hid fists clenched.

"Kyoya, are you ok?", I said a bit more stern.

He look at me with fire in his eyes.

"Why?", was all he asked.

"About what?", I asked.

If you are gonna ask why, I need to know which part.

"All of it", his eye looked like they were ready to murder you.

"I am not someone you can put on pause and deal with me when ever you want to deal with me. I am not your lacky I am your fiancé Kyoya", I started of speaking calmly, then it just escalated from there.

I was looking at him with a bit of hate. Where his eyes were dying of their fire, mine were gaining them. I looked at the floor and took a deep breath to calm myself, when that was done, I looked back up at him. I reached up and brushed his hair out of his eyes, then I slid his glasses on his face.

"Why did you take the hit?", he asked as my fingers left his glasses.

I looked at his cheek and saw that it was bright red and looked a bit painful still.

"No parent should strike their child. You shouldn't have gotten hit, and I wasn't going to let you get hit again", I told him.

The fire that was once in his eyes were completely gone. They were replaced with something else. Something I didn't know.

He went from looking me in the eye to looking somewhere else on me. I saw him raise his hand and gently graze his fingers over where his dad had struck me.

"I'm sorry", he said no more than a whisper.

It doesn't matter how loud he said it. He said it with so much emotion, hurt, sad, guilty, shame. I looked down at the floor and was staring down at my shoes. His fingers slid under my chin and brought it up to where we were looking each other in the eyes again.

"Don't worry about it", I told him with a little, but soft smile.

"Can I ask you something Kyoya", I asked him.

"Yes?", he asked back.

His hand was still on my chin, soft but a bit rough and warm.

"Will you marry me?", I asked him.

His eyes grew to the size of dinner plates again. Him, not sure he was hearing what he thinks he was hearing and her just waiting for an answer.

"Yes", was the only answer he gave.

He didn't move or do anything after that short answer. He went to take a step back from her, but she stepped forward and stood on her tippy toes and kissed his lips. She kissed him ever so softly like butterfly wings. Could it be called a kiss? Maybe not, maybe more like a graze, but it was enough for Kyoya to suck in air through is nose and slowly close his eyes. He leaned into her and she was holding her ground as he pushed just a bit into her lips, making it more than just a graze. Moist and soft was what their lips left like to each other. They pulled back after a few more seconds. What felt like minutes were just measly seconds. She took a step back and lowered her head.

"I'll be right back", she said and walked away.

I walked to my room and got the ring from the dresser. I pulled the box out of the bag and walk back out to Kyoya. I stood in front of him, grabbed his hand, opened it up and sat the open box in his hand. I moved my hands from his hand and watched him as he turned it around to see what was inside. I could see his breath hitch as he looked at the ring. He pulled it out and held it is fingers. I looked at his eyes and saw him looking at me.

"It reminded me of you. Diamonds for classy and rich, the little bit of white gold in the center to show how little you show your nice side and the black on the sides to show your dark side that you always have". I told him.

His face grew a smirk, the one he always wears when he figured something out or when he's going to tease you about something.

"You put some thought into this", he said looking at the ring.

I just nodded my head. I saw him slip the ring on his middle finger. It fit perfectly. He shut the box and slid it in his pocket and looked back at me.

"I guess I'll have to give you your's now", he said and pulled a box out of his other pocket.

He handed me the box and I opened it. Oh. My. Gosh. It was so beautiful. I took it out of the box and held it in my fingers, the next thing I knew, Kyoya took the ring from my hand and slid it on my left ring finger.

"I love it", I said beaming up at him.

My smile faded as I heard my parents walked back in the room.

"Where is Mr. Ootori?", I asked them.

"We talked to him, then kindly asked him to leave. You know we don't like when parents do that", my mom said.

"And then for him the hit our daughter…no he better be lucky that you are still willing to go along with this", my dad finished.

"Of course I am. Paparazzi are everywhere, we can't help what they capture and turn into a lie", I told me parents.

"If you say so, we are going out for lunch, you two have a good day ok? Go out and have fun", my mom said to us as they walked out the room and then the front door.

"Would you like to have lunch?", I asked Kyoya.

"Yes, I am starving", he said.

And we left my house to go have our first date.

* * *

><p><strong>SOOOO? A BIT DIFFERERNT YES, BUT I NEEDED THIS TO HAPPEN. YOU'LL SEE WHY LATER.<strong>


	4. Date

**HERE IT IS, NEXT CHAPTER. ENJOY YOU RADERS. ^.^**

* * *

><p>His limo was parked across the street when we stepped outside the doors. The weather was nice, cold, but nice none the less. We walked over to his limo and his driver was holding the door open for us.<p>

"Thank you", I said to the driver.

"Your welcome", was what he had replied with.

I stepped inside the car and scooted over so Kyoya could get in. I looked over to him and saw the door shut.

"So, where to?", I asked him.

I was curious to see where he would take us on our first date. A fancy restaurant maybe? Or a trip to some place that I have never heard of, perhaps?

"I was thinking someplace small, so when he have dinner later you can eat till your heart's content?", He said while glancing at me without moving his head.

I liked that idea. But does that mean we're going to be on a date all day? I think so.

"That sound good to me", I told him.

I confirmed with a nod of my head and looked out the window to my left, leaving Kyoya to look out his own window to the right. We weren't driving anywhere I didn't know. In fact, I knew this part of the town all too well.

The car was slowing to a stop, then the driver got out and opened the door for us. Kyoya got out and I slid over and eventually stepped out. I graciously excepted his hand to help me out of the car. I stood up and looked around, spying my shop looking at me in the face.

"Why did we come here?", I asked him, looking between him and my shop.

"I knew you haven't been here to check in on it since we started school a few days ago. I thought it would be a nice surprise for you to see how it was doing in your absence", Kyoya said with a smirk on his face.

"Thanks", was all I said as I started walking away.

I made it two steps before I felt my arm staying behind me while the rest of me moved. I realized then that my hand was still in Kyoya's. He was still sporting his ever-famous smirk and walked up to me and pass me, pulling me along with him to my shop. 'why was he still holding my hand?' No matter how lightly he was holding it, his hand still had a grip on my fingers'.

I followed him up to the door when his hand let go off mine, It fell to my side as he opened the door for me to walk through.

"Hello, welco…Oh owner! How are you?", a girl I hired named Amaya, was a chipper person.

"I'm good. Came by to see how everything was going", I told her, looking around my shop, making sure everything was where I left it.

"It's been great! No problems so far", she said with a broad smile on her face.

"I'm glad to hear that. Hey, can we get two Italian Subs?", I asked her tilting my head ever so slightly to the side.

"Of course! Be right back", and away she went, like a fire was lit under her butt.

"She reminds me of Tamaki", Kyoya said before walking away to take a seat at one of the few tables in here.

He picked one over in the corner where the window just stopped.

"You think? I thought she reminded me a bit of Honey actually, that's why I hired her", I told him as I sat down across from him.

"I guess I can see the resemblance. Hyper at first seeing you, Hyper and happy to talk to you and exited to make you food. Yes, Honey indeed", He pushed his glasses up with his finger.

"So, Kyoya. Tell me about yourself?", I was about to start a game of twenty-questions with my fiancé.

Hmm, I just called him my fiancé. Didn't think that would slip through my thought process so soon.

"What is there that you don't already know?", He was going to play hard, ok, I can play hard too.

"I don't know a lot about you Kyoya. Just the things I found out from Tamaki, you know your husband", I smirked at the last bit of what I said and leaned back in my chair, crossing my arms.

His eyes moved up to me with a glint in them. Was it evil glint or not I don't know, 'cause before I knew it, he moved his face to where his glasses had a white tent to them, making it hard to see his eyes.

"Yes, he likes to tell story's, but what I would like to know now, is what all he has told you?", Kyoya said with the smirk still plastered on his face.

"About you and everyone else. The Twins, Honey, Mori, Haruhi and even about himself. That you were all in a club? The Host club? Where you serve girls tea and snacks and talk to them about their day or life or whatever, and that your all the most popular guy's in school", I told him with an eye brow raised, looking at him to clarify anything that I just said.

"Yes that is all true. We do make up the Host Club. Tamaki came to me and started pestering me about starting a club. At first I wasn't interested in it, but you know Tamaki, never takes 'no' for an answer. So I said I would help him. The club got its members from Tamaki, he went around looking for male students to be apart of it. Thus creating the host club", Kyoya summed it up just as our food came out.

"Here you go", she said as she sat the food down and walked away.

We didn't say anything else after that, we just ate our food in silence. It was long after that we were done eating and we walked out.

"Where to now?" I questioned Kyoya.

"How about you decide?" He said and looked to.

"Um, ok", I answered him.

We were sitting in the car, driving no where particular till I thought of what to do.

"Hey, Kyoya?", I asked.

"Yes", was all he said.

"Do you like to golf?", Yes I was really asking him that.

"I am a business man, of course I like to golf", I turned my head to looked at him and saw a smirk playing on his lips.

"Then its settled. Driver", I said as I was kneeling by the divider window,

"Take us to Hole In One mini golf please", I asked him.

He just nodded his head and turned a corner.

"I have never heard of a gold cores called Hole In One, before", Kyoya said.

"Well, that's because it's not an real golf cores, It's mini golf", I informed him.

"Mini golf? As in another name for Put-Put? I do believe that's what commoners call it" Kyoaya said, pushing the glasses up on his nose.

"Yes. One in the same", I said and looked out the window to see our destination.

"And we are here", I said and opened the door just as the limo parked.

I shut the door behind me, knowing that Kyoya was going to get out the other side. I walked to the front of the car and waited for Kyoya. When he was beside me and told him to fallow me as I started to walk away. We walked through an open fence and over to a service window.

"Hello, how many?", a man asked us.

"Just two", I told him.

He handed me our clubs and two golf balls. He also handed us a card to keep track of who won, 'cause if you won you get a free token to a game inside. A grabbed a pencil and walked over to the first hole.

"Ok Kyoya, you first", I told him.

The first hole was a circle with the hole in the middle. He was looking from me to the club and to where the hole was on the first hole. I didn't say anything, I just smiled and watched him.

He sat the ball on the rubber square and got in his stance to hit the ball. He was concentrating very hard, then he hit the ball. He hit it too light and it stopped rolling right next to the hole.

"Oh, that sucks", I said as he moved to go stand by his ball, just off of the fake green grass.

I bent down and sat the ball in the spot where I needed it to be. I knew this place like the back of my hand. I knew that the right side of this hole was embanked just a little bit, so I aimed just right and swung my club. The ball rolled to the right and rolled back to the left, just missing Kyoya's ball and going in the hole.

"One", I said and smiled at Kyoya.

He looked at me and back to the hole, then back to me.

"You've been here before?", he questioned as he went to putt again.

Hitting his ball lightly and it rolling in the hole. Making his turn a total of two.

"Yes, yes I have. Come on, the next holes this way", I told him and walked off, leaving him to get our balls.

After the fifth hole, Kyoya got the hang of things. Not too much longer, Kyoya and I were neck n neck, keeping up with each other on the paper score board. The last hole was a sea dragon thing. The tail was flat and bent into a barrel roll, it was made to look like the tail went into the ground.

After the tail, you then had to try to hit the ball up the three-foot neck of the dragon to have the ball roll down the other side and have it go into the hole (which they made look like a lake). Piece of cake, right? Wrong. I made it in five shots. Kyoya's smart ass made it in three.

"You just have to hit it the right way and with enough force to make it through the tail and over the neck in one shot", he said with a smug look on his face.

"Whatever", was all I said and walked away.

I was supposed to win. I wanted to win to see how he would react to losing. Well, that plan backfired. We walked back up to the window and handed them back our clubs and balls.

"Here you go, it's for the winner", the man said and walked away.

"So what you want to do now?", I asked him as we walked to the limo.

"What would you say to see my home? I've seen your's, but you have yet to see mine, and my father should be out-of-town by now on his way to Paris for business", Kyoya said after the driver shut the door.

I guess I could go see his house.

"Sure, let's go", I said while nodding my head and looking at him then to the window.

"Take us home", Kyoya said to the driver, and the driver drove to Kyoya's home.

The drive wasn't that far. From the looks of the scenery, it looked like you were somewhere else, but in reality you were only thirty minutes from school.

"Wow, it's pretty", I mumbled we walked up the stairs to the front door.

His house, correction, his mansion was big and white. He opened the front French doors and walked in front of me. Servants of all kind walked past us saying their 'hello's' to Kyoya and I. Inside was just as grand as the outside. Tall ceilings and a wide floor plan. I followed him up a set of stairs and down a hallway, coming to a stop in front of a closed-door.

"Go on, open it", he told me.

I stepped in front of the door and turned the handle pushing it open. His room was huge, like two of mine. He even had a second story to his room. I walked in and saw a couch, coffee table and a nice flat screen tv. One of his walls was a window, I like that.

"What's up there?", I pointed to the second floor of his room.

"That would be where I sleep along with the bathroom", he said looking up to where I pointed.

"Oh", was all I said, before walking over to the wall window.

His room over looked a small garden, behind that was a hedge, then a brick fence with security cameras on top, watching out for anything to cause the Ootori's harm.

"Nice room. I like the window", I commented.

"Thank you", He replied.

I walked over to the couch and sat down on it. He was watching me like a hawk, probably to see how I was reacting to his room, or just wanting to see how I'm faring by being in his room alone with him.

"You gonna stand there all day or come and sit?", I questioned him.

He walked over to me, taking his right hand out of his pocket and sitting down next to me. The air grew thick with tension and became awkward really fast.

"What was the next part of your plan after getting me here?" I asked him.

He was looking down at the floor as if contemplating something.

"After we are married, we would have to live together. Where would you like to live?", he asked me.

I never thought of that. In a few months I'll be a Ootori, and I'll be living with my husband, Kyoya.

"Where would you like to live?", I asked him.

He was quiet, thinking about what I said and where he would like to live.

"I would like to stay within an hour of here, if that would be permitted and a mansion, not a tower. A place not in the city, but still close to the city, for business. That would be all I ask", he said the last part looking at me.

"Then I guess when the time comes, we start looking for places like that", I told him with a small smile.

What all he described was fine with me, in fact I liked the thought of living like this. I don't hate the tower, but I don't like walking though a lobby, then take an elevator to get to my home. He looked at me, trying to see if I was lying or trying to find a fault in my sentence.

"What? Wasn't the answer you wanted? Tough, I like the idea of living like this", I told him with an even bigger smile.

"I thought you would at least object to living away from the city?", he said.

"I've lived in the city my whole life, I could do with some change of scenery", I told him.

I stood up and walked over to his stairs. My curiosity getting the better of me. I climbed the stairs and stood at the top. His bed was huge, California king? It looked like one. I saw a door in the far corner, guessing that it's his bathroom.

I turned and looked over the railing. I saw Kyoya still sitting on his couch with his left arm laying where the head would rest. He was looking up at me with a humorous smirk on his face.

"Are we having fun?", he asked me

"In our house, can we have one of these", I gestured to his room.

"Yes. We can always have a house built you know? Makes it easier to find what we are looking for", he said and stood up, making his way up to where I was.

He walked past me and sat on his bed.

"The only down side is, is if your tired or have had a long and bad day, you won't make it up the stairs", he informed me.

I guess I had a questioning look on my face, cause he answered the question for me, before I even said it.

"Why do you think the couch was so comfortable?", he said with a smirk.

Do you mean to tell me, that you've slept on your couch, 'cause you couldn't make it us the stairs?" I said looking at him and leaning in the railing with my elbows.

"You try dealing with Tamaki and his nonsense on a daily basis and you tell me if you can make it to bed before giving into sleep", Kyoya said with a dark aura swimming around his head.

"Poor little Kyoya", I said, and shook my head back and forth.

He was giving me an evil look. I didn't think the aura around him could get any darker, I was wrong. The aura got darker and the air got colder. I backed away down the stairs slowly, like some one trying not to wake up a sleeping bear. I kept my eyes on him the whole time.

He stood up and walked over to his stairs. Every step I took he matched it. I ws at the foot of the stairs and was for steps in front of me and walked over to the other side of his couch and he stood at the other end. What was he going to do? I've never seen him this mad, I mean, yeah sure, I've heard the twins and Tamaki joke about his 'shadow king' side, but I never thought they meant it.

"Um, so, how do you like the weather?", I said and waved my hand to the wall window.

I took my eyes off him for a second to look out the window, and he pushed me down and had me leaning on his couch with him hovering over me.

"Poor me? If you had to deal with a teenager acting like a child and behaving like a stupid dog chasing its tail around in a circle for two years like I have, you would understand my reasoning", Kyoya said.

I knew he hated Tamaki, but he also loved him, well as much as he could love him that is.

"Yes, but you also love that idiot of a best friend, and you know it", I said, giving him one of his smirks.

I was looking at his eyes, and little by little, they got softer. His face relaxed and his smirk eased in to a line that was the natural set of his lips. We were just sitting there, awkwardly, looking at each other. I didn't mind being this close to him, it helps to make it easier being around him, rather it's with a group of friends or just us like it is now.

I think we'll be fine. At first, I didn't think Kyoya and I would work out, but after getting to be with him this little bit, I've already learned so much. He wants to take over the family company, he also wants to show up his father. He hates to lose or to show weakness.

He thinks that almost everything can be turned in to numbers and will only do things if it benefits him. Like this marriage, he wouldn't have ever of gotten to know me if it wasn't for our parents. He might have said hello in the hallway at school, but only for the sake of his family's business.

I must have zoned out, 'cause the next thing I noticed, was a pair of soft, warm lips resting on top of mine. I saw Kyoya, with his eyes closed kissing me. His face was relaxed, looked like no worries wrinkled his smooth face as he was kissing me. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the feeling of little tingles going through my lips and down to my toes. They weren't fireworks, but I liked these tingles just fine. We moved our lips and our heads, trying to get better angles. I rested one hand on his cheek and the other on his arm.

He had one hand over my head resting on the back of the couch while the other hand was by my hip on the couch cushion to keep himself from falling on top of me. Our bodies were close, but no too close for you to miss think something's. We kissed for a while, no one disturbing us as we had our first make-out session. I enjoyed his touch, I enjoyed his lips. I enjoyed him. I might not have known this teen for too long, but I know, that he was going to grow up to be a great man one day. And hopefully, I'll be there to see it happen.

After a few more seconds, he pulled back, breaking our lips apart. He rested his forehead against mine, both of our breathing not yet under control. I opened my eyes and was met with light gray eyes looking back at me. This moment we had, was nice.

I thought right before Kyoya's phone started to ring. Perfect timing. (Note the sarcasm.) He kept his forehead on mine, but moved his hand that was by my hip, to check to see who was calling. He let out a deep breath and pushed off of the couch and walked over to sit beside me. He flipped open his phone and barked a,

"What!", into the phone.

He wasn't talking, only listening to whoever was on the other line.

If his phone hadn't of rung, what would have happened? Would he still be over me with his forehead against mine? Or would he have moved so it wouldn't have gotten too awkward between us? All of these questions and no answers.

"Bye Tamaki", and Kyoya snapped his phone shut.

At least I know who he was talking to now. Tamaki.

"What did he want?", I asked to break the tension that seemed to be growing.

"Telling me that the Host club will be going to he beach on Friday", Kyoya said.

He took off his glasses and cleaned them with a cloth that he pulled out from his pocket.

"Apparently, the king has decide to take from hosting the guests in the club room, to hosting them at my family's beach house for the weekend", Kyoya finished say after cleaning his glasses.

"And you don't want to go?", I asked him.

"It will prove to be rather interesting. To seeing the twins try to put Haruhi in a bathing suit and Tamaki try to cover her up. It will also help the club to make more money, the pictures of everyone in their beach wear will really bring in more money. When we get back to school, I will hold a drawing to see which guests gets to go with us", I watched Kyoya as he organized all of this.

"Wow, you think a lt about the club don't you?", I said looking at him.

"They are a great bunch of friends, it would be a shame to lose them, so don't", I told him. "Lose them I mean", I added before he took that the wrong way.

"I would have to agree with you on that", he said and looked at his phone.

"It is past four o'clock, I should get you home so you're not late for diner", he said and stood up, holding out his hand for me to take.

I excepted it and stood up. We walked out of his room and out of his house with our hands still intertwined. The driver of Kyoya's limo opened our door for us. Like all the other times, I went in first, followed by Kyoya.

We rode in silence as he took me home. Not saying anything, just letting our hands rest in between us. The car came to a slow stop and Kyoya opened the door before the driver could. Kyoya helped me out of the car and walked me to the front doors of the building.

"Goodnight, I'll see you at school tomorrow", he kissed my hand and walked away to his limo.

He stepped inside and shut the door behind him, then the car drove away and out of sight. I turned around and walked through the doors that were being held open for me by the door man. The ride in the elevator was fast.

Maybe because I was thinking about my day with Kyoya? Yeah, that was most likely it. I walked out the elevator and into my home. I walked straight to my room and just laid on my bed, still thinking about the day that I just had.

* * *

><p><strong>SOOO, YEAH. REVIEW ^.^<strong>


End file.
